


Will This Break Me? Or Will You?

by Fallenangel345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Breakups, Chill, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sure I’ll add More characters later, Losing Family, Peter Parker can Be mean, There only 15 right now, doesnt mean one OG characters has to like him though, don’t come at me, elemental powers, itll be angsty sorry, still using The same two OG characters, stupid fluff, there is a lot still beinf decided about this story, tony can be a good father figure eventually, totally based an OG character of the flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel345/pseuds/Fallenangel345
Summary: The two main characters, Dani and Taylor are two 15 year olds from Queens. Super powers are no new thing to Dani who’s had them as long as She could remember. Taylor has trained in every form of combat she could and mastered it promising to never be as helpless as the nigh Her parents were killed. Plus, she’s gotta keep up with Dani somehow. Danis parents made her as evil as they could, as she fights it when she gets friends who come to her aid. A Peter Parker who’s been their friend since childhood. And Brad, who’s a speedster with heart eyes for Dani. Besides their powers they lived a pretty normal life, that’s until Peter turns into Spider-Man and runs into Stark in his nightly patrol with Dani. As Peter fights his feelings for Taylor and drives their friendship apart, Dani is loosing time until the Avengers insist she comes with them. That run in with Tony would cause a drastic change in their little life in Queens, one of heartbreak and new love and death. Can they take it?





	1. Chapter 1 ~Taylor~

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the POV switches between main characters each chapter, I’ll be updating every Wednesday. It takes me and my co creator, who helps with ideas while I write, awhile to perfect chapters, that’s the slow update. Enjoy!

Slowly i I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up and my blanket falls off me. My bedroom door opens to reveal a very much awake MJ.

“Ahuhhhh MJ why are you hereee?” I say not even bothering to cover up the fact that I’m only wearing a sports bra.

“Because your aunt promised me coffee if I got here before you woke up.” I rub my eyes before standing up and hear laughing in the living room. 

“You didn’t bring all of them did you?” She smirks and I groan. “Is dani up yet?”

“When is Dani ever up? She was my next victim.” She says walking off to Danis room next door. I walk over to my door and yell out to my other friends.

“I hate all of you. I’m supposed to be asleep.” I hear their snickers before I close and lock my door. I get dressed in a black long sleeve loose shirt with a white strip going across the middle with white ripped jeans. I walk out of my room while pinning my hair up only to be attacked by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and spinning me. 

“Dammit Brad!” I say laughing. “I was trying to do my hair!” I walk out to find Danis head in Peters lap on the couch and my heart twists painfully. Dani has been my best friend since we were kids. She has powers of the elements though, and me...well I’ve been training to fight since I was a kid but besides that, there wasn’t anything special about me. That’s why it didn’t surprise me Peter was so interested in my best friend. 

“Ned, Peter.” I smile warmly at them when Brad finally puts me down. Brad liked Dani. Brad and I were best friends by similar pain. Except Brad, well, he was faster than sound itself. Once again, ordinary. Most nights Brad, Peter, Ned and MJ stayed at our house. Or we stayed at Peters. We had the ‘cool aunts’. 

“Autumn.” I said walking into the kitchen to find my aunt leaning against the counter looking at her phone. 

“Hm?”

“Not that early in the morning, ever again.” She smiled and handed me a mug of coffee. 

“Thank you.” I say hugging her and walking back into the living room. “MJ I do believe you owe me candy.” I say smiling.

“Mm, no.” She says looking deadpan. 

“Um yes. I totally won that bet.” I say and she scoffs and puts a bag of gummy worms in my hand. I bet her that it’d be raining today. I grab my backpack and everyone else does too. 

“What bet?” Peter says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I lean into his side my heart fluttering. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I said poking his nose and he rolls his eyes and scoffs. I walk over to the door and his hand slides to the hook on my backpack before he pulls me back making me stumble into Ned. “Damn Parker where’d your muscle come from?” I say rolling my eyes before standing up straight. He laughs before Dani wraps her arm around his shoulder and I lose my smile immediately. Instead Brad hooks his arm through mine and MJ through my other smiling sympathetically at me. We all walk through the door and Ned walks to catch up to Peter and Dani. I squint at Dani before realizing something. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?!” I yell at Dani. 

“Whatttt? Nooooooooo.” I throw a balled up paper at the back of her head and she turns around and smiles at me and I smile back. Even if Peter likes her I couldn’t help but adore Dani. 

“Hey, hey do it again.” Brad says nudging my arm. MJ rolls her eyes but laughs. Brad speed runs forward and I hold my arms above my head before doing a series of flips and hand springs landing on Brads back perfectly. 

“Told you I could pull it off every time. It’s not a one time thing.” I say jumping off his back. I jump off to a disapproving glare from Peter.

“Seriously you two?! Do you know how to keep a low profile and not get yourselves in trouble?!” I roll my eyes at his words. 

“Oh get over it Peter.” I say walking lazily. 

“Dani can keep a low profile.” He mutters.

“I’m not Dani. You seem to have trouble remembering that Peter.” Everyone looks in different directions trying to avoid another awkward argument that me and Peter seem to constantly be having these days. I didn’t get it. He would be talking to Dani, or Ned about something and then when I walked in the room he’d suddenly go quiet. And most times I invited him for pizza on Fridays like we’ve done alone together everyday since we were ten he ends up being a no-show. And now it’s the constant arguing. It was really starting to hurt. 

“I noticed.” He snapped. I closed my mouth and looked back down at the ground. I tried to ignore the tears welling in my eyes and clinged to Brads coat. He wrapped his arm around me slowly rubbing my arm. When I looked up I noticed Peters shoulders were slumped and Dani was shaking her head. Dani turned around and gave me a look that said she was sorry. I just shrugged and tugged further into Brads coat. Soon enough we were at the subway and we all hopped on taking our usual seats. I sat across from Peter like normal and when we sat down he nudged my foot with his and when I looked up he mouthed “I’m sorry”. I was still mad but I just nodded back. He looked off out for a second before he was back to his normal self.

“So when are they releasing the papers for the Decathlon trip?” I say turning to MJ, the new captain. 

“I think today. At least he better, it’s like next week. I doubt anyone won’t be able to go but still.” She seems annoyed and I would be too if I had to plan things like that.

“Well you already know Autumn will be fine with it. Was last year.” MJ nods. 

“Okay So bunking pairs?” I say grinning at her. 

“The usual, me, you, dani. Peter, Ned, Brad.” She says settling back into her seat casually proud of herself. 

“How many strings you’d have to pull for that one?” Dani asks smiling just as widely. 

“Maybe its just my charm.” She says and we both look at her with expressions that just say ‘yeah sure okay’. 

“What charm? The only thing you can charm is an angry, anything. Because you’d relate to them most.” Brad says and we all burst out in giggles then straight up laughing when MJ flips him off. I lean my head on Danis shoulder and she leans her head on my head. We sit like that for awhile and also like most days on the 20 minute trek I fall asleep on her shoulder. I don’t sleep very well without another person next to me, and normally that’d be Brad or MJ but neither of them stayed last night. I blame it on my parents death. I just don’t sleep well. Not since what I saw. And like every other day they woke me up and Ned handed me coffee. 

“Caramel Frappe. With extra whip cream and extra caramel with a shot of espresso.” He says 

“God Ned you are seriously a life saver.” I start downing my drink and like every day Peter snatches it and starts running away. 

“Dammit Parker!” He starts laughing and grinning before walking back and handing it back. “You’re such a jerk you know?” 

“I’m hurt, really.” He says throwing an arm around my shoulder.

“Oh shut it.” I say before wrapping my arm around his waist and leaning in. It was reasons like this my crush on Peter Parker was never dying. We separate to our lockers which unfortunately all around the hallway. I skidded to a halt while grabbing my books when I heard Flash’s voice across the hall.

“What’s up Parker?!” I roll my eyes and finish stuffing my bag to turn around and see what he’s doing. He slams Peters locker closed in front of him and I start walking over. 

“Leave me alone Flash.” He mutters.

“What where are your little friends to protect you.” He sneers.

“Seriously flash for someone who claims to have such a busy schedule, you sure have a lot of time to be a jerk.” I say standing next to Peter.

“Do you always feel the need to protect him?” I shrug and roll my eyes. 

“Goodbye Flash.” He rolls his eyes before walking away. 

“We’re still up for pizza tonight right Parker?” I say turning to his brown eyes.

“Yes of course.”

“You’re not gonna bail like last time right?” I say pouting slightly.

“I won’t I promise.” I smile and tuck my arm in his before walking to Chem together. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon I was at home getting ready to head to the pizzeria. 

“Okay Dani I’m leaving now!” I say after throwing on a yellow jacket on over my sweatshirt because it had gotten colder than it was earlier. I text Peter ‘I’m on my way’. I don’t get an answer back after ten minutes. ‘You are coming, right Peter?’ Still no Answer by the time I get there. ‘Peter seriously you said you were coming’. I waited for about two hours. Chewing on bread sticks, drinking a soda. Still no response. I must have sent him at least 16 messages to which he answered none. Sighing and holding back tears I walked out of the pizzeria after being told my meal was free. God I hate sympathy. I was walking back to the house the way I would normally go when I heard a dreaded catcall. 

“Hey sweetie look at you.” I continued walking as fast as I could. “Hey where you going?!” The man yelled while grabbing onto my wrist and yanking me backwards. I yelped.

“Hey let me go!” I said yanking my arm away from him. He slammed me up against a wall with a hand to my throat. My feet were a few inches off the ground and I was starting to see black dots in my vision. Feeling a panic attack as familiar memories burned behind my eyes. 

“Where is your money?!” I started trying to kick but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I started choking and could feel the bruising forming from his hand.

“Hey let her go!” I hear a voice yell and suddenly the hand is gone from my throat and I’m falling to the floor gasping for air. It hurt badly and my throat was on fire. I was having a coughing fit doubled over on the ground when a red gloved hand was stuck out to me. “You okay?” His voice sounded oddly familiar but I brushed it off.

“S-spider man?” I say still not able to breathe very well. My panic attack was about to hurt full force now on top of trying to gain air from lack of it.

“Hey don’t talk it’s okay.” I take his hand and he helps me up keeping his hand on my arm. 

“I’m okay! Thank you!” I say trying to walk away but immediately stumbling. He grabs onto my arm and the eyes in his suit squint as if he’s concerned. 

“Let me walk you home.” I nod and tonight’s events overtake me and I’m already trying to hold back tears as my heart races. I sniffle and spideys Head immediately snaps back to me. “Are you okay?” 

“I- uh- it’s just been a crappy night.” He hangs his head as if it’s his fault and then looks back at me.

“Wanna talk about it?” I shrug while taking deep breaths to calm myself so I don’t go hysteric. “Well I’m sure whatever happened it’ll be okay.”

“I’m not sure it will.” He nods and we walk back to my apartment in silence. “Well thank you. For everything.” 

“Of course. Hey, youll be okay right?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” I smile tightly before shaking his hand and walking inside. Two seconds later I think better of it. It’s not his fault my night has been crappy. He saved my life. Stopping mid step I turn around and launch into his arms hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much. I hope to see you again.” 

“Me too.” He says squeezing me back after a split second of shock. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” I walk into my apartment and immediately change into pajamas and plop onto the couch, to watch Sherlock on Netflix, and eat ice cream while holding ice to my neck. About 30 minutes later Peter and Dani Come stumbling through the door and I have to hold back my bubbling anger. They both look extremely tired and it twists my heart even more. 

“Hey Taylor. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to forget I-“ He starts to say.

“Forget it Peter. I get it. Not an important part of your life anymore. I got it. I almost died tonight by the way. But you know, don’t you get worried about it. I’ll be fine.” I say sliding the spoon of ice cream into my mouth and back out before continuing. “Do me a favor. Let me know when your going to completely ditch on the plans you promised you’d show up to. So I don’t get my hopes up on someone who isn’t worth the hope.” And with that I got up and walked out of the apartment towards the roof after throwing down the ice cream tub on the table behind Peter who flinched. I set on the ledge over looking the city and soon enough I heard a soft landing and spider man was sitting next to me.

“What are you doing up here?” I say sighing to hide my impending tears. “Don’t you have a city to save?” I say turning to look at him. 

“Well you looked like you were in distress so here I am to save you.” He says and I could tell he was smiling a little under his mask. 

“You could say that.”I said smiling back. “It’s been a rough night.” 

“Wanna talk about it.” He says bumping my shoulder slightly, and the action seems so familiar. 

“I’m just, I miss my best friend more than anything. But he doesn’t seem to have time for me anymore. With all the secrets he keeps now. I don’t know. He’s all of a sudden closer to my best friend than me. We used to spend so many nights together where we’d joke around all night.” I let out a half chuckle before continuing. “Fall asleep together, go to the pizzeria every Friday since we were 10. We’d talk for hours and play stupid videos games. Now I can barely get him to talk to me without my best friend being there. It just hurts is all.” I shrugs and He nods and side hugs me. 

“Maybe he feels the same way. You talked to him?” 

“I would if he’d answer his phone.” I say pulling out my phone to show him the 16 messages I sent him. He seems shocked for a second then his shoulders slump.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.” I say laughing and wiping my eyes. “Anyways I should probably get back and go to bed. Goodnight spidey. Thank you again. Maybe I’ll have to save you sometime.”

“Let’s hope you never have to Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2 ~Dani~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, cliches and feels? Oh and angst. And fluff.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the apartment door slam signaling Taylor was back in. 

“Taylor he-“ I start to say as she rounds the corner.

“Save it Dani. I don’t know what you,” -She signals at me and the bathroom where Peter was- “two were doing. But everyday since we were 10, 10 Dani! We’ve been going to this pizzeria every Friday night. But every time he bails you create an excuse! A month and a half ago you’d be taking my side! I want my best friends back, without the secrecy.” Shes seething and so I carefully get off the couch and hesitantly walk towards her. Knowing full well she’d take me down if she felt like it. And we don’t need assassin vs superpower fighting right now. Her shoulders slump and she drops her head onto my shoulder and I can see her shoulders shaking. I can feel my heart physically break in half. It doesn’t matter what’s going on in our lives. She’s like my other half, so damn cheesy yes but it feels like it most times. 

“I’m sorry.” She looks up and her watery hazel eyes meet mine.

“Can you tell me anything? Please?” And god I wanted to. I wanted to tell her how I met iron man just a few minutes ago. How Pete introduced me to him because he’s spider man. How I have to meet with Tony Stark to debate my life issues. But I cant. It’s safer this way. 

“I- I’m not hiding anything.” She shakes my hands off her shoulders and walks to her room and slams the door and locks it. Peter comes out from hiding in the bathroom and just hugs me. It’s a bit awkward, but that’s Peter. 

“I probably shouldn’t stay huh?” He let’s go and I look up at him and shake my head. 

“Probably not. It’s probably better for the sake of everyone. Plus if I need you, your just down the hall, literally.” He nods and hugs me one more time before walking out of the apartment. 

“You better fix that you know?” Autumn says from the kitchen. The sound of her voice makes me jump.

“When did you get in?” I say walking to the table with her.

“While you and Taylor were arguing. Your letting Peter and your secrets get in between you two.” My head snaps up.

“You know about him?” 

“Oh please. May doesn’t shut up about him. Can’t say I don’t do the same for my girls though.” She winks and I crack a little smile. “You and Taylor and are the best thing that’s ever happened to each other. Just come clean, at least about what your doing. It’s Peters job to talk to her. And you missy,” -she says poking my nose- “you need to talk to Brad.” I scrunch up my nose and shake my head.

“He likes Taylor.” Almost as if to prove my point Brad walks through the front door and nods at us then walks to Taylors room and knocks and her door immediately opens. I turn my head and look at Autumn.

“You kids are so thick sometimes. You guys need to figure this out on your own.” She stands up and ruffles my hair before walking to the door and locking it before walking into her bedroom. I sigh and drop my head on the table. This is too complicated. Giving up I head into my room. I change and pull the sheets up to my chin and fall asleep. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I wake up in a cold sweat. The eyes of my parents and their grins still stuck on a loop on my head. I chill my gasping breath. I just- I had to check. Getting up I walk over to my dresser where an old jewelry box my parents had given me was sitting. My parents had been evil. The worst of the worst. They killed themselves together while being suicide bombers. The police had them trapped and so they just blew themselves up. But they were still my parents. So pulling out the jewelry box I took out my pocket knife and popped the top wooden piece out of the inside and my breath caught in my throat as a piece of paper fell out of the lid. Just like it had in my nightmare. With shaking hands I picked it up off the floor. It was old a frayed, like it had been there since I was a baby. I opened it up and read it carefully. 

“Dear Dani,   
It’s us. Your parents. We figure by the time you remember this is here you’ll be about 15. Which means you powers are nearing full ability. You are our little villain. You will continue the family line. Don’t let these, avengers, ruin you. You can’t run from the evil in you. You’re our villain, you will follow us. We made sure you would be when we designed your powers. You’ll can’t fight the urges you get. Hopefully one day you’ll kill that dreadful Taylor, She was always too good of an influence on you. But one day soon you’ll be what we designed you to be, if you aren’t already. You had better carry on the family line Danielle Salvatore. Or else. Make us proud.   
-Mom and Dad” 

I think my heart stopped. My hands began shaking and clouds grew outside. Wind began howling and soon enough Taylor was in my room sitting next to me. She took one look at the letter before kicking it away and wrapping her arms around me. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” She rubber just behind my ear where she knew it calmed me. The wind was howling outside and rain was slamming the windows. The candles in my room were burning bright and dangerously high. Slowly everything calmed down and I was just a blubbering mess against Taylors chest. “Hey Dan, you’re alright. I promise you’re okay. They can’t hurt you.” She continued to rub under my ear. She helped me back to bed and we fell back asleep next to each other. —— I woke up the next morning warmer than I was used to and it was a pleasant feeling. I was wrapped around Taylors torso and she was still asleep. The clock said it was 8:00 so slowly I got up and grabbed my big jacket. I grabbed my house keys and slowly made my way to peters apartment. Finding his house key on the chain I opened the door and walked to his room quietly. Careful not to disturb Aunt May. Just as I walked in the room Peter was climbing in his room and fell to the floor when I opened his door. 

“Jesus Dani! Don’t do that!” 

“You went patrolling without me?!” I whisper yelled back.

“Well you heard what Mr. Stark said yesterday.” I rolled my eyes. When patrolling with Peter yesterday we ran into a certain angry iron clad hero. I had a meeting with said hero today. 

“Still.” I sat down on his bed and dropped my head into my hands. “I feel bad for lying to Taylor.” He stopped moving.

“You can’t tell her it’ll put her in danger. If we do that I could never forgive myself, and it’s better this way, this way she doesn’t worry, she’s happy-“ he starts rambling.

“Happy? She’s not happy peter. She knows we’re lying. She’s mad. She can barely look me in the eye. And you! You need to tell her how you feel.” I say and he scoffs. 

“She’s clearly like IN LOVE with Brad.” 

“Maybe she isnt you never know. It’s making you push her away, and you get cold towards her sometimes. You’re killing her.” He sits on the bed and puts his head in his still gloved hands.

“I know, and I, I hate it. But it’s so hard-“ 

“I know, it’s hard to see her with him. Trust me, I know. But I can feel the tension between you two rising. And soon it’s gonna snap and it’s going to ruin any friendship you guys have left. And coming back from that would be hard.” He sighs but nods.

“We should get going.” 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Soon enough we’re at Stark Tower and my nerves are causing the plants around me to sprout like no other. 

“You need to calm down Danielle.” A voice says once we’re inside the building and I look up to see Tony Stark himself standing in front of me. I take a deep breath and offer me hand. Tony shakes it then turns to Peter. “I want to talk to her alone Peter.” 

“But I-“ 

“Alone.” Peter walks away sulkily. To where? I have no idea. Tony starts to walk towards an elevator and I scramble after him. “So you want to explain how you got these..powers?”

“My parents.” 

“You’re..parents?”

“My parents were evil masterminds who created a daughter to be just like them. And I’m terrified that’s who I’ll become.” I say it so calmly that the only telltale of the emotions behind my words is how the wind picks up outside. But Tony notices. 

“You’re doing that?” I nod. “Who were your parents?”

“The Salvatore’s.” I can see his eyes physically widen under his sunglasses. “Yeah, most people have that reaction.” I mumble.

“But your last name..Smith?” He asks walking next to me to what I assume was his office.

“I took my best friends last name and I live with her and her aunt. Her parents died. Mugged actually. In front of her. She trains, very hard, and I don’t think I’ve ever met a person she couldn’t beat before.” I say scratching the back of my neck in a nervous matter. 

“You adore her?” I turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “You talk of her extremely highly. Almost like she’s your sister.” 

“She is. Family doesn’t end in blood Mr. Stark.”   
He nods seemingly accepting this answer then opens the door to his office which over looks all of the city. “Oh wow.” Tony seems smug at my reaction and takes a seat as his desk. 

“Tell me what happened last night.” 

“I-uh- I had a n-nightmare. A-about my p-p-parents.” I was stuttering. I couldn’t talk about this with outside people. Tony seemed to soften. 

“It’s okay.” I took a deep breath nodded and then continued. 

“I- they- Okay this is gonna sound insane. They told me where this letter was. They had written it for me. Knew when I would have the dream and everything. Told me I’d better carry on the business or else. And then I started a storm, my powers were going crazy. I don’t know what happened.” Tony nods, absorbing the new information. 

“I want you to come live here.” He says finally. I almost hum in agreement before my head shoots up and panic shoots through me.

“No I can’t. What? Why?” I start freaking out and I get up out of the chair concerned. 

“We need to figure out what your parents did to you. Why you have what you have. And we can’t have you constantly roaming around until we figure it out.” I start shaking my head.

“Mr. Stark I cant. I have a life, I can’t leave Taylor, I-“ my mind is racing a mile a minute. “Tests? You’re gonna run tests on me? I can’t- no I won’t-“ I sit back down in one of the chairs trying to calm myself.

“Do you want to accidentally hurt Taylor? Look outside. Look at the candles. Look at my plants.” The wind was howling past the windows of the building and rain was hitting them like crazy. The candles were burning bright and scary. The plants had begun to grow and were three times as long as they were before. I wasn’t even sure why I was reacting like this. Like I was crazy. Normally I’d talk these situations out. Be reasonable but I just couldn’t. My emotions and head were controlling me. I couldn’t control it. 

“Peter get me Peter.” Was all I could get out. Soon enough Pete was in the room holding onto me and I was able to calm down. 

“A month and a half. Thats all you get. Then it’s time to come with us for awhile.” I look up at Tony from my spot on the floor and nod. Too exhausted now to even argue. “Don’t fun from us Danielle. We’re trying to help you.” I give Tony one more hurt glance before letting Pete lead me out of the room. 

“What-uh- did he mean a month and a half?” Peter asks as if he’s scared of the Answer.

“I have a month and a half before I have to come back, and they- I- they’re going to- figure me out.” Peter is quiet for a moment but I can see his jaw tensing in my peripheral vision. 

“They’re going to keep you here? Away from everyone? For how long? What are they going to do to you?” Hes talking fast and I know it’s to mask his anger. 

“I don’t know...what am I going to tell Taylor.” I’m speaking quietly and even though peters not holding onto me I know his heightened senses hear me.

“If she thinks it’s best she won’t be mad.” He tries to sound confident but he doesn’t sound very sure. 

“She’ll be mad either way. She just won’t show it.” We make our way to the subway side by side and my gloomy mood is making it windy. 

“Hows Taylor doing anyways.” I roll my eyes and smile. Typical Peter.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her since my nightmare last night. She stayed with me all night though so I’m assuming she’s not as mad. At me at least.” I add the last part to annoy him playfully but it seems to bother him more than anything else. 

“I can’t believe I forgot. I promised her and everything. And then that guy could’ve killed her and I-“ 

“You saved her Peter. That’s all that matters.” He nods but I know he’s not convinced. I just choose not to push it. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

By the time We got back to the apartments it was almost 10 and I knew Taylor would be up. 

“Taylor?” I said as I walked through the door. 

“Hey Dani got Autumn to sign our papers for the Decathlon before she left for work so we wouldn’t forget tomorrow and we leave Tuesday so get packing.” Peter is standing behind me and she just walks straight past him. 

“I’m gonna go get packing.” Peter says then he’s out the door. God this is getting annoying. 

“Taylor?” I say walking into her room. It’s now or never. 

“Hm?” She says while throwing a shirt to Brad who’s sitting on her bed. He waves at me and smiles and I grin back. 

“I need to talk to you.” She turns to look at me. There is no doubting the curiosity in her eyes. I couldn’t blame her. 

“About?” 

“Well- um-“ I glanced at Brad and he smiled lightly and it gave me some confidence. “I met spider-man and I’ve been patrolling with him and then Mr.Stark found out and peter took me to see him this morning and he says i have a month and a half before he makes me go with the avengers and away from everyone so they can keep me contained until they can figure out what my parents did to me.” I said everything so fast I was surprised when her facial expression changed meaning she heard me. Her entire expression dropped. 

“..you’re-you- this is what you’ve been keeping from me? They can’t just take you! You can’t go!” She grabs my shoulders as if she’s trying to shake sense into me. 

“I don’t have a choice.” Her eyes go wide and she just grabs me and holds me. I can feel her shaking against me. I wrap my arms around her and cry with her. She’s taller than me so her shoulder covers my view of Brad. But then she moves her arm slightly and I can see him. His eyes are pointed towards the floor. His shoulders are slumped. As if he senses me looking at him he looks up. I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. My heart twists painfully and it makes me cry harder. 

“They can’t take you Dan. Please. Were a package deal. If you’re gone I won’t- I can’t.” Taylor mumbles into my hair. Brad all of a sudden stands up and walks past us out of the room. Taylor let’s go off me and looks in his direction with a look of understanding. She starts to go after him when I stop her. 

“Let me.” Shes about to argue when I cut her off a second time. “Taylor I’m serious let me. Please?” She opens her mouth but then snaps it shut and nods. Carefully I go out into the living room and when I see he’s not there I walk outside with searching eyes. ‘Please don’t tell me he ran off somewhere’ was playing like a mantra in my head. I head out of the apartment buildings doors and see him walking towards an ally between the apartments. 

“Brad?!” He turns back briefly but ignores me and keeps walking. I scramble to follow him. He turns down the ally like expected and I follow him. “Brad I’m sorry okay, I didn’t know that was what he would say.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him no?” My head snaps up at his tone. It was almost like acid. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell Peter no? When he asked you to patrol with him? I told you it wasn’t a good idea. But you just had to go. And now you have to leave.” I scrunch up my eyebrows and the wind picks up along with my anger.

“You go out all the time. You made your own suit and everything ‘Reds Speed’. You made your own name. But you expect me to fight my own powers.” 

“I asked you to go with me. I could’ve helped you. Helped you keep your powers under control. You told me no. But you said yes to him!” He yells gesturing to the apartment building. 

“I didn’t want to burden you with having to look after me!”

“But it’s different with Peter right? It always is.” I take a step closer to look at his face better. 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” 

“It means no matter what I do. No matter how much I care. ITS ALWAYS PETER!” 

“Are you? What are you saying?” The wind is picking up and storm clouds are forming, but this time it’s not from sadness, it’s from anger at the possibility of what he’s saying to me. 

“I want you! I like you! A lot! But you’re so stuck on Peter, you can’t even see it!” And now it’s pouring. Because he just admitted what I’ve been wanting to say. What I’ve wanted to say to him about Taylor for a long time. And in three long strides I grab his shirt and yank him down to my height. For a split second I see his face, and I can see he wants it too. And then I crash my lips onto his and the rain is beating down hard. It was so cliche, and stupid. But it was better than anything I’d ever thought. His lips were softer than I’d imagined. His hands gripped my waist forcefully pinning me to him. And after the anger subsided and the clouds parted we were left soaked and kissing sweetly. 

“You said exactly what I’ve been thinking.” I said as I put my forehead against his. 

“GOD DAMMIT BRAD FINALLY!” I hear from a window upstairs and see Taylor sticking her soaked head out and grinning. And that’s an even better feeling. Taylor is okay with us. So I pull Brad back down for another addictive kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 ~Taylor~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, mean Parker? But cute Parker too. Angst and MJ friendship.

I grinned so hard my face felt like it split in two when I saw Brad and Dani kiss. 

“GOD DAMMIT BRAD FINALLY!” They smile up at me before kissing again. 

“Dani?!” I hear a familiar voice yell from the living room. I drop my head on the window sill and take a deep breath. I hear his foot steps walk down the hallway which I’m standing at the end of while looking out the window. 

“Peter.” I say coldly. He stops walking and I know he’s behind me. 

“Hey Taylor.” I stand up straight and I try to dial down the tension in my shoulders. 

“She’s outside with Brad. They kissed. I wouldn’t talk to her right now.” I go to walk past him when he grabs my arm. 

“Can we talk?” 

“Can you tell me what your making Dani and Ned keep from me?” He clamps his mouth closed and I see his jaw ticking. 

“I’m not hiding anything.” 

“Then I see no need to talk.” He drops his head and I almost crush him against my chest with profuse apologies about even looking at him the wrong way. Almost. I get to my door and I hear him laugh slightly. “What?” 

“You’re wearing my sweatshirt.” The second I turn to face him fully his head snaps up and he takes a step clinging to my middle like a lost child. I breathe in his smell, the cologne I bought him and laundry soap, and I can feel my eyes water up. Slowly I unwrap his arms from around me.

“I told you Parker. If you can’t act like I’m important to you, then don’t bother.” I strip the sweatshirt from off myself and push it into his arms. He stands shocked for a second. He looks down and I see a tear fall from his eye onto the sweatshirt. Two of my own fall and yet again I’m resisting the urge to say ‘never-mind I didn’t mean it I’m sorry’ and hug him. But I don’t. I close the door and slump down on the other side. I take a few deep breaths to steady my breathing. I don’t get more than two steps into the room before I stumble and just drop to the floor and cry. Ugly cry. Peter had been my friend for years. The first time I met him still burned into my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-1st grade- 

“Dani?! Daniiii!” I say running around. We had been in separate classes unlike last year. She had both of our lunches in her backpack and I couldn’t find her anywhere. There were tears in my tiny eyes and I was terrified. 

“H-hello?” A little boy with a mop of caramel curls and big brown saucers says. He’s wearing a small Star Wars shirt that said ‘May the force be with you’. 

“H-hi” I say sniffling. 

“Are you okay?” He says and I look around quickly. I shake my head no and he walks forward and hugs me. He’s bigger than me so he can hug me easily and it honestly makes me feel better. “I can share my sandwich with you.” I smile and nod my head. 

“I’m Peter.” 

“I’m Taylor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turns our Autumn has signed Dani out of school that day to figure out legal custody stuff and hadn’t known she had my lunch. Thinking back on it now I snort. What an impact such a simple mistake had, had on my life. Then there were our first play dates. And when we realized we lived down the hall from each other he was over all the time. When we turned 10 was the first night he stayed the night. After our third pizzeria trip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-5 years ago- 

“Please Autumn can he stay?!” I whined.

“Please May?!” Peter whined next to me. Both aunts sighed before looking at each other then back at us. 

“Okay fine.” They said at the same time. 

“Yay thank you!” Both Peter and I ran to my room. 

“Do you wanna sleep on the bed with me?” I say turning slightly pink. 

“S-sure.” He says just as nervous. Eventually that nervousness fades away through jokes and laughs and we’re playing stupid card games. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone Peter?” I said out of no where.

“N-no I ha-haven’t.” He says looking up at me from under thick eyelashes and his curls. “Have you?” 

“No...do-do you want to? You know...kiss?” My cheeks are bright red now and so is he. 

“If you want to.” He says barely a whisper. 

“I do.” 

“O-o-okay so...” he scooted closer to me and I scooter closer to him. And quickly he leaned in and pecked my lips. When he pulled away I turned the other way and blushed brightly. And when we finally went to bed we woke up cuddled around each other. Needless to say, we were embarrassed around each other for weeks. And my terrible crush had bloomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was letting all of that go. And I had to. Wiping my eyes and throwing on my own sweatshirt I climbed out of the window onto the fire escape. I climbed all the way to the top until I reached the roof and jumped up. When I rounded the small building that had the roof entrance door I spotted a familiar red and blue clad superhero. 

“How is that you’re always up here when I’m upset? Do you stalk me spider boy?” I say sniffling. 

“Maybe I’m just drawn to you.” He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. His-oh so familiar- voice. 

“Hm spider boy drawn to me?” I say putting my hand over my heart in fake awe. 

“It’s Spider-Man you know.” 

“Spider Boy is better. And I’m the only one allowed to call you it. Which makes it even better.” I say smiling at him. 

“Only one allowed? Hm we’ll have to see about that.” He says his mechanical eyes squinting slightly. 

“You have other damsels to save? Oh I feel so betrayed.” I say and turn away trying not to laugh. 

“Damsels to save yes..” he says and then he taps my shoulder and stands up, “but to hang out with, Mm no. Want to see something cool?” He says with so much excitement I can’t say no. 

“I’m scared but I accept your offer.” He holds out his hand and I take it. He quickly pulls me to him and huffs a laugh. 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t drop you.” Then he suddenly has an iron grip on my waist that makes my heart flutter. 

“Drop me?!” Then my stomach drops because I know what he’s going to do.

“Spidey...” I scrunch my face up pushing my fear down, “..You better not drop me.” He pokes my nose with his free hand.

“Never.” And then he shoots a web and we’re swinging. And I’m letting out an exhilarated laugh. “WHOO!” He yells out as he shoots another web. At this point I have my legs completely wrapped around him but my stomach keeps dropping from the temporary free falls so I don’t even care. We’re swinging between bigger buildings now and I can see we’re closer to skyscrapers and I start to freak out. 

“Spidey no not big buildings.” I yell and it distracts him enough to where we go sprawling across a building roof. I’m expecting it to hurt a lot more and when it doesn’t I open my eyes and look down. Spidey was under me and had softened my fall. My leg is between two of his and I feel myself blush but can’t make myself get up. “That was amazing. And I’m so sorry.” I sit up slightly looking at him warily for injuries. I stop and put my hands down they’re right by the edge of his mask and lightly I play with the edge as he flinches. 

“Do you trust me?” His voice is soft and scared. 

“I just let you swing me from building to building of course I trust you.” The sarcasm in my voice is lost to the whispering I’m doing because I can feel his breathing through the mask. 

“Good.” Slowly he reaches up and takes the mask from my fingers and slowly starts to pull it up. My hearts pounding and my breathe is caught in my throat. He stops just below his nose though and I can see his smile. And it hits me sharply. He reminds me of Peter. I’m about to ask him when my phone a few feet away, having skidded on our tumble, buzzes with a text from Peter and I shake my head. Of course it’s not Peter dammit. Pushing all thoughts of Peter away I run my finger along spideys jaw and he shudders slightly.

“You do have a nice jaw there spiderboy.” I say smiling softly. 

“Jaw? If anything I was expecting smile.” A smirk plays on his lips and he sits up, my blush deepens as he does so, and I’m sitting on one of his legs. My chest is against his and I can feel his heartbeat. I run my finger lightly over his lips and his hands settle near my hips.

“Well I would say smile..except I can’t see your eyes. And Smiles are better when they reach your eyes.” I say tapping his mechanical eyes. “You look a lot like someone I know though...” before I can continue with my sentence Spider-Man jumps up making me fall back on my hands the second his leg, my support beam of sorts, is gone. 

“Well anyways- uh- city to save. Bad peoples to catch. C-catch you later.” He says yanking down his mask. 

“You can’t just leave me here!” But he’s already over the edge. “Dammit” then suddenly he throws a paper over the edge and uses a bit of his webs to make it stay. Staying on my knees I slowly crawl over to it and it has a phone number. Probably the worst mistake of his life, considering he just left me on a building with no clue as to where I am.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I walk into my apartment and Danis sitting on the couch, on her phone, with Brad laying in her lap watching TV. I walk over to the loveseat next to the couch and plop down. 

“Dani when you work with Spiderbo-man, Spider-Man, do you ever mention me to him?” I say and she just looks up at me weirdly.

“No..why would I? Oh god don’t tell me your gonna be one of those crazy people who uses their friends lives to get something they want.” I look at her and roll my eyes partially hurt.

“Nooooo. Which is extremely rude of you to think so lowly of me. But no. It’s just I met him a few times and-“ I start to say.

“You met him!” Dani says sitting up quickly and even Brad turns to look at me in shock. “What do you mean you met him?” 

“Well he saved me from a mugger on the night Peter ditched me again. And since then I’ll meet him on the roof sometimes. The past couple nights he comes to see me..and I accidentally ran into him just now- Wait why are you so mad?” I say as I watch her fuming. 

“Well..he’s not supposed to be getting involved with you. It’s not safe.” I squint at her.

“I thought you’d be excited. He’s helped a lot with Peter...” she looks annoyed and rolls her eyes.

“Well I’ll be having a talk with him.” And I look at her watching her face carefully. 

“No! You can’t. He’s a good friend.” 

“He’s not your friend Taylor.” She says and then seems to realize what she said and looks at me. I huff out an angry breath and go to storm past her when she grabs my thigh pulling herself off the couch and onto the floor. “Nooo, I’m sorry. That’s not what I mean.” I try to walk away but she just sits on my foot and wraps her body around my leg. “Don’t be mad at me please. I love you Tay.” I sigh before scuffling her hair and she smiles up at me and climbs back onto the couch. I roll my eyes but smile and walk back to my room. I close my door and walk over to my backpack by my window when I notice something webbed to my window. Grabbing a knife I open the window and cut the web catching its contents. There was a sandwich from Mr. Delmars Sandwich shop and a note. 

“Sorry for leaving. I remember you told me your favorite. Text me. Or don’t. You know it’s okay. If you don’t. It’ll be fine. But if you want to. Okay I’ll stop now, I’m sorry.   
-Your friendly neighborhood ‘Spiderboy’:)”.

I have a grin on my face when I open the sandwich and it is indeed my favorite. I take a bite out of it while walking over to my phone. I pick it up and take the phone number out of my pocket typing it in and texting it. 

“Thanks for the sandwich spiderboy. I was going to yell at you but I think you’re forgiven.  
-T.” 

It doesn’t take him more than two minutes to reply and I smile happily. 

“Wait really? Were you mad? I’m sorry. But I’m glad you liked the sandwich.-S.”

His response makes me laugh. 

“No not really you goofball. I got to spend time with you spiderboy. I don’t mind.-T.” 

“I really don’t mind spending time with you either.-S.” I grin.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The rest of Sunday passes in a blur of homework, getting ready for the Decathlon trip, and texting Spidey. Monday is much the same except with the tension between Peter and I being insufferable. He had said he wouldn’t be attending the Decathlon and I hate it but I was relieved. Finally Tuesday arrives and I’m bouncing with excitement on our way to the school. I know spending 4 1/2 hours on a school bus doesn’t sound that exciting but with our team it can be full of adventures and laughs. My phone beeps and I pull it out knowing full well who it is. 

“Are you excited for your trip?-S.” 

“Yes. I’ve been waiting all year for this.-T.” 

“You’ll be okay?-S.” 

“Of course, don’t worry.-T.” 

He responds with a simple smile and I put my phone away feeling a whole new wave of happiness hit me. When we arrive at the school I shrug into my sunflower yellow Decathlon blazer over my Midtown tech sweatshirt and jeans and wait for Dani to do the same before throwing her, her bag. 

“MJ! Ned! Brad!” I yell and speed walk towards them. I pull them both into a hug and wait for Dani to finish with Brad before hugging him.

“I hate how annoyingly good you look in this stupid pee color coat.” MJ grumbles and I roll my eyes at her compliment and grumpy mood.

“Stop being so grumpy we’re gonna have a good time.” Dani says squinting at her. She flips Dani off and I laugh at the simple gesture that’s just so MJ.

“She’s right grumpy cat.” Liz says bouncing over. 

“Hey Liz.” Dani says hugging her and I follow suit.

“Last year at Decathlon Nationals how do you feel about that Liz?” I ask. 

“Oh my gosh! Don’t even get me started. I’m so not ready to go to college, let alone leave this behind. I’ll miss you little guys.” She says and laughs at my annoyed look. “You know I adore you Taylor.” I smile at her and I’m about to say something when a familiar voice rings out and dread feels my stomach. 

“Hey Liz!” Peter yells bounding over. “Can I still come?” I exchange a confused glance with Dani who just shrugs. So she knew. Great. I look at Ned who looks away nervously. Him too. I look at Brad and he looks guilty. MJ looks at me just as confused as I am. So she didn’t, at least I’m not alone. 

“Peter I didn’t think you were coming.” Liz says. 

“No Parker you can’t just abandon the team and expect to be welcomed back.” Flash says in his borrowed yellow blazer. 

“Peter welcome back! Flash your second line again.” The teacher says and flash yells out before handing Peter the blazer back. He shrugs it on and I throw my bag on the bottom of the bus before bounding up the school bus stairs. I plop down at the same seats near the back our group of friends sits whenever we go to a competition. Someone plops down next to me and I look up expecting it to be Dani only to see chocolate brown eyes staring into my hazel ones. I huff and look back down to my back pack.

“Taylor please. I’m sorry. I-I- know I’ve been a terrible friend. I’ll do better please. I’ll meet you for pizza, I’ll come over just to spend the day with you, anything you want because I adore you- you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I- we-“ I sit up and rest my head on the back of the seat before turning to look at him with a look that silences him. 

“If I forgive you will you stop rambling?” I say and he nods. “Then I forgive you. Doesn’t mean I’m not mad about you keeping secrets. Only from me.” I say angrily. 

“I- I’m not-“ i put a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut up. Do you really want to lie to me right after I forgave you?” He shakes his head and I lower my hand. I drop my head back onto the back of the seat expecting him to move, except he doesn’t. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can’t help the small smile that rests on my lips. Without realizing it I had fallen asleep and stirred when I felt myself being moved to the window of my seat and I cracked open an eye to see Peter go to the back,back of the bus with Ned, Brad, and Dani and sighed. He could be a bit better about hiding secrets right after apologizing. I drop my head back against the glass of the window with a little more force than I meant and there was a soft thud sound. Then the seat sunk down again and I could tell by the annoyed energy it was MJ. 

“I need your lap as a pillow stay still.” She says before laying down with her head on my lap and opening her book. And soon enough I’m falling asleep against the window again. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

~About Three Hours later~ 

Dani, MJ, and I had settled into our room. Brad, Peter, and Ned in theirs next door. I was sitting on my bed eating peanuts waiting for MJ to get out of the shower so I could shower when Dani sat up fast. 

“What is it Dani?” I say clearly worried. 

“Spidey is on a mission, but he wants us to stay. So I guess we’re staying.” I nod and pull out my phone to text him. 

“She told me about the mission. Good luck spider boy:) -T.” 

“That’s some nice luck to have. Thank you Taylor:). -S.” 

I smile and MJ shuts off the water and I walk around gathering my stuff up and when MJ walks out of the bathroom I quickly run in to shower with a smile on my face.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“Taylor get up!” I snap my eyes open to see Dani straddling my hips with a plate of food in her hands. “I got you food, let you sleep. But you need to get up and eat and get ready.” She says this as she drops a grape in my mouth. “Hurry up.” I grumble and push her off me. 

“Peters not here!” MJ yells coming through the door. I sit up quickly only to feel a wave of vertigo and fall back. 

“What do you mean he’s not here?!” Dani yells as I sit up slower. 

“He’s not here! I don’t know where he is! Ned says he doesn’t know!” I throw my blankets off of myself and stand up grabbing my phone. I unlock it quickly and dial his number. After about two rings it goes to voicemail. 

“He’s ignoring my calls!” I yell. I throw my phone on the bed. “We can do this without him. We’ll worry about him after. Where ever in the hell he is.” I say grabbing my Midtown High sweater and white jeans. I storm to the bathroom and pull out my French braids leaving it wavy down my shoulders before pulling on my clothes. When I walk out of the bathroom I catch Dani walking out of the room on the phone. 

“Peter I-“ so he’s answering her and not me. I snort and shake my head. Of course he is. Just because Dani doesn’t like him doesn’t mean he doesn’t like her. I push those thoughts out before grabbing my yellow Decathlon blazer and sitting on the bed with my notebook studying my notes with MJ. It’s about ten minutes before Dani walks back in. 

“So what’d Peter have to say to YOU.” I say putting emphasis on ‘you’. 

“It’s not like that Taylor.” She says defensively. 

“Let me guess you can’t tell me. He’s sworn you to secrecy. Everyone but me. Got it.” I say before standing up and throwing on my blazer and leaving the room. I knock next doors room and when Brad answers the door I sigh in relief. “I know you’re keeping secrets but please tell me.” 

“I- uh- I Well, you see, it’s-“ I raise my eyebrow and he continues to stutter out an excuse.

“Seriously? You too?” I say tears welling in my eyes. “Okay.” I say nodding my head before breathing through my nose. “Alright.” I turn back around and walk back to my room. 

“Taylor! Hey!” He grabs my arm and I squint at it and he, wisely, let’s go. “Please, dont ask me questions you know I can’t answer.” 

“I didn’t know YOU couldn’t answer. My bad. I forgot I was the outsider of this group. Even MJ knows! She just stays out of it! Yet you refuse to tell me! Me! You’re best friend! I’m so done.” I snatch my arm back and then around and almost walk smack into Liz. 

“Hey you guys ready the bus is here.” She says smiling at me. I smile at her grateful. Knowing She purposely intervened. 

“Yeah we’re ready.” I smile before grabbing MJ who was walking out of our room. 

“Why haven’t you questioned me?” MJ asks.

“Do you want me to? Because you are at least trying to pretend you don’t know. And I know you won’t tell me if it’s none of your business. You’re the only one still trying to include me in every conversation.” I explain and she nods. 

“I’m cool like that.” She says. 

“Yes you are.” 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“WHOOOO MJJJ!” I yell on the bus on the way to Washington’s National Monument after the tournament. MJ has answered the winning question with the simple answer ‘0’. I shake her shoulder and she cracks a small smile at me. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” She says nudging my shoulder back gently. 

“Are you actually gonna go into the monument?” I ask but am only paying some attention. My phone buzzed. 

“How was it? -S.” 

“We won. It was amazing! My friend MJ answered the last question. I’m happy. We were short a member. But he’s been a flake recently so it’s not surprising:/-T.” 

“That sucks Spidey Jr. I’m sorry. Seriously. I’ll make it up with a swinging trip?:)-S.”

“You didn’t do anything. But I won’t turn down a trip. As long as you don’t ditch me this time Spiderboy.-T.” 

“Spiderboy makes me sound so childish. -S.” 

“You are childish.-T.” 

“Scoff rude!-S.” I smile at his last message before sending a quick reply and putting it away. God he’s so familiar. It was a small tug in the back of my mind and I couldn’t figure it out. We park outside of the monument and soon enough MJ is sitting outside with her book again and after going through the X-ray were in the elevator listening to the tour guide who sounds vaguely bored. 

“The Washington Monument was built in-“ she continues droning on when all of a sudden there’s a long flash of bright purple, the sound of glass breaking and then it goes eerily silent. 

“It’s okay people we’re very safe in here. Our safety brakes are working.” The guide says as if she doesn’t care. 

“Hey! You guys okay?!” The sound of security yells from the other side of the door. 

“Yes were okay!” Our teacher yells back. The doors pry open to reveal security officers that start pulling people one-by-one out of the elevator. About three kids are out, including Dani who couldn’t risk being caught using her powers, before there’s a snapping noise, and we’re falling. There’s a screeching noise that’s hearting my ears and I can’t tell if it’s me or the sounds of the elevator brakes. I’m gripping the guard rail so hard my hands hurt. But I’m ignoring the pain and focusing on trying to stabilize myself. Suddenly the elevator stops and I realize we’re being raised back up. I’m confused but decide not to question it. Eventually were right under the doors again and they open the top of the elevator for people to climb out.

“I’m first! In first!” Flash yells trying to take the trophy with him, which only makes him slower. 

“Leave the trophy flash! Dammit!” I yell but he’s already throwing the trophy up and climbing up. It’s only me, Liz, Ned, and Brad. I look up the square as I start helping Liz up and see the familiar flash of red and blue. Spidey. My Spidey. Woah wait where did THAT come from?! I shake my head clearing my thoughts. Liz is up on the floor when I watch with dread as Spidey slips and part of the roof rips off the elevator and we’re falling again. Then there a thud and I open my eyes to see Spidey fall on the elevator floor and shoot up a web and catch his feet on the edge of what’s left of the roof and start painfully pulling us back up to a level again. 

“Yeah! Spider-Man!” Ned yells and starts jumping. 

“Hey! Hey watch it big guy!” He hisses back clearly struggling to pull us up. I shoot Ned a glare. Suddenly the doors are being pried open next to us and Ned, and Brad scramble out. I start to go when I feel the creak of metal and look up to see the metal under Spideys feet bending. It’s in that moment i realize I’m screwed. I either try to get off and get cut in half, or fall to my death. But a sudden wave of trust hits and I just think ‘he’ll catch me’. So when the metal bends and breaks I barely scream. Then I’m not falling with the elevator. I hear the crash but it’s far under me. I look up and see Spidey looking down at me with a web around my hand. He pulls me to him quickly then swings into the opening which causes me, to once again fall on top of him. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” I say smiling down at him. 

“Let’s just agree you never almost die in front of me again!” He yells and I can’t help but smile at the worry in his voice. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” He climbs up and I climb up with him. He leans over to the elevator shaft and shoots a web. He hangs upside down on it and I vaguely hear people saying my name but without thinking I rush forward, as fast as I dare by the open elevator shaft and broken glass, and pull his mask down slightly. Just over his mouth like last time. I look at him for a split second before kissing him. He pauses for a second before kissing me back. I pull back and I can see him tugging down his mask immediately. To hide his identity, or blush I don’t know. He seems like he’s about to say something before his web snaps and he’s falling down. I giggle knowing he’ll be fine and turn around to my gaping teammates. 

“Wait, you’re dating Spider-Man?” Flash says. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

We’re on the bus on our way back after getting showered and checked out physically. It’s ONLY then that Peter rushes on the bus. I look at MJ with wide eyes to which she just shrugs. He briefly looks back at me and turns away quickly before grabbing Dani, Brad, and Ned and pulling them up to the front. I scoff. He’s looking frantically between the three of them wide eyes. They’re all nodding their head and Dani looks vaguely angry. They all turn to look at me and I glance down face red. Secrets and talking about me. Great. —— I had my headphones in against the window when we pull up to the school. Peter hadn’t talked to me the entire time. He just sat up at the front with the other three while MJ rubber soothing circles on my back when I started hiccuping tears. She showed me funny memes and parts of her books and it made me feel slightly better, now I was just angry. I grabbed my bag and got our after MJ and brushed past Peter to my aunt. I grabbed her into a tight hug and she was crying into my shoulder. 

“Are you okay?!” She said while checking me over for injuries. Not able to hold them back anymore I let my tears fall and she pulled me into her again. Soon enough I backed up so she could check on Dani and started walking towards the car to put my stuff away when I heard feet jogging after me. I wipe my tears before looking over my shoulder and seeing Peter. I clench my teeth and viciously open the trunk. 

“Taylor how are you-“ He starts to say. I slam the trunk closed and lean over it trying to cool myself.

“If you ask me how I’m doing I’m going to sock you.” I say through gritted teeth. 

“Taylor what are you-“ 

“What am I talking about?!” I yell. “I’m talking about how you apologize on the bus for being a flake, for keeping secrets, and excluding me from everything, and being AN OVERALL TERRIBLE BEST FRIEND!” I try to calm my breathing before I speak again. “And then, you-you ditch the decathlon nationals! Don’t show up until we’re already on the bus! And then you don’t even bother to act like you care for me! You took one glance at me before pulling everyone up front and checking on all of them! I told you Peter-“ I start to say.

“Told me if I didn’t care not to bother! I know! You’ve said that a lot recently! You’ve been ignoring me! How can I care about you if you won’t look at me!” He screams back with tears in his eyes. Most of the people are gone from the parking lot except our little family which is watching us warily. 

“You’ve ditched on almost everything I’ve planned with you recently! And you won’t even tell me why! No one will! I’m the only one who doesn’t know! Your secret conversations! Whispering until I get in the room. Glancing me every so often when you’re having a quiet conversation with someone! I’m so tired of it! Can’t you see that I’m trying! Trying to give you distance! Why won’t you treat me like everyone else?” My voice breaks on the last word but his face only hardens. 

“Have you thought maybe I don’t want you to know?! I don’t want you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong! I haven’t told you for a reason. If I ditch you it’s for a reason! Whether you know it or not! You need to accept that my whole world doesn’t revolve around you Taylor!!! Everyone else on that bus almost died too! I didn’t check on them but don’t see them getting upset about it! Get over it! I don’t need to check on you! Stop looking for my validation! ” He yells and I immediately crumble on myself. I knew it. I knew it was true but, coming from him it hurt. Bad. I suck in a breath but it comes in too painful and only brings more tears to my eyes. I close my eyes and tears slip down my cheeks at a constant rate while I bite my lower lip between my teeth. “Wait Taylor..that’s- I didn’t- please forgive me.” I turn around to walk away when I hear Neds voice ring out. 

“PETER IS SPIDER-MAN.” My heart stops and I stop midstep. Peters hand freezes on my arm. My mind is racing and I turn around to look at Ned. But I see Peters face and that’s all the confirmation I need. 

“You’re- you’ve..” my voice just trails off as I look at Peters face. “But I- today- I.. YOU DAMN SON OF A-“ 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Taylor!” He says before I can finish my sentence. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” I say quietly and Peter drops his arm.

“Honestly, no.” I nod and turn around to get in the car. He grabs my arm stopping me again. “Please. Stay.” 

“Screw you Parker, or whoever you are.” And with that I climb in the car and slam the door.


	4. Chapter 4 ~Dani~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of feelings for everyone. Angst, fluff, fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry this took so long. I just lost all motivation to write. Lost my beta and started school up again. But it’s finally here. It’s a mess and jumbled but it’s midnight and i just finished it. It’s kind of a filler and short but hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4 ~Dani~  
I squeal as Brad picks up the baby wiener dog. We had barely gotten sleep with the whole fallout in the house. Taylor was angry. And I mean, she had every right to be. I just wish she wasn’t angry at us. 

“What do you think of this one?” Brad says as he holds up a small brown and white wiener dog.

“Oh my god she’ll love him.” I smile as I pick it up and show it to Autumn who smiles and pets his head. 

“I like him. You can get him.” I jump and hug her tightly walking over to the employee who stood at the counter. 

“Yeah I’d like this one, please? My friend would adore him.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we walked in the front door I heard Taylor kick her door closed and sighed. Handing the puppy to Brad I walked to her door and knocked softly. 

“Taylor..please come out. I know you’re angry but please?” There was dead silence on the other end and I dropped my forehead against the door. “Tay please? I’m sorry. I really am.” Theres the sound of her bed moving and then her door opens slightly to reveal half her face which is red and swollen from tears.

“What do you need Danielle?” She whispers. She doesn’t normally call me Danielle, and it twists my heart painfully.

“Can you come out? For just two seconds? If you don’t like your surprise you can ignore me as much as you want.” I say my voice going higher as I plead for her to accept. She hesitates but nods and when she opens her door wider to step out I see a box brimming with peters jackets and pictures of them. I feel another pang with the possibility if this is really the end for them. For us. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

“No.” She says coldly. I take a deep breath and nod leading her into the kitchen where the puppy is running around and watch her eyes go wide. She immediately walks forward and grabs it off the floor.

“You like her?” I say hopefully. Taylor looks up wide eyed.

“Yes.” She says softly looking back down at the tiny wiener dog. “What’s her name?” 

“That’s for you to decide.” I say softly wrapping my arms around Brad. 

“How about.... Rusty?” She says with love in her eyes towards the dog. I nod, And she smiles looking down at the dog. “Thank you.”

“I told you, you’d love it. Also we brought you breakfast and that new movie you wanted to see. And we bought tickets to that new fair in town.” I say quickly before she can close in on herself again. Instead she turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

“Who says I wanted to.” I swallowed hard trying not to cry because that wouldn’t help the situation.

“Look I know you’re mad at all of us. And you have every right to be. And I’m so sorry. But this is us trying to make it up. There’s tickets for me, you, Brad, MJ, and Ned. I didn’t invite him because frankly were all angry about what he said. We’re guilty too but today will be a Peter Parker free day.” I watch as she bites her inner cheek clearly debating.

“Fine.” She says in such a small voice I barely hear her but I grin and let out a breath. 

“Really?” She nods slowly and pets Rusty softly. I walk forward and I go to hug her but sense she isn’t ready for that and just pet her head lightly. “Okay go get dressed! We’re leaving soon.” She nods before walking to her room but before she can close the door I stop her. “Ah ah. Phone. Peter Parker free day. That includes his multitude of apology text messages I know he’s sent.” She sighs before handing it to me then closing her door. I put it on the counter but her phones ringing every few minutes with a new text from peter and from the ones I see, he’s desperate to make her forgive him. As I’m looking down at the phone two arms wrap around my waist and I sigh. 

“This is bad isn’t it?” Brad asks.

“So, so bad. He messed up. Bad. And he knows it.. I haven’t seen her THIS messed up since Shawn.” Brad nods a little in agreement and kisses my cheek softly. 

“They’ll get through this eventually.” 

“Here’s to hoping. I can’t loose them both.” I say leaning into him more as I hear a little puppy bark from Taylors room and her quiet laughter. “I hope we can fix this.” Brad just hums and rubs my hips softly. Taylors phone rings and it’s Peter calling for what seems like the billionth time. ‘I gotta put this kid out of his misery’ I think to myself before answering and he immediately starts talking. 

“Taylor- god- I’m so sorry, I just- I take it all back- you- god- you mean so much to me and-“ I quickly cut him off so he’ll stop rambling to the wrong person.

“Peter. It’s Dani. Look I’m taking her out for the day with MJ and Ned and Brad. I don’t want to exclude you but you need time apart. She won’t have her phone all day. Give her time.” I hear a loud thunk and I can clearly tell Peter hit his head on something in defeat. 

“Dani.. she won’t talk to me. And it hurts- so so much. I- I was SO stupid. She’s never going to forgive me. I- I stopped by her window last night.. she packed all my things up. Dani-“ his voice goes shaky and breaks and I feel part of my heart break, “Dani I CANT loose her.” I sigh deeply thinking of how to phrase my next words right. 

“She’s hurt, and angry. This isn’t something you can fix with a simple apology. You can’t just come by the apartment with food and expect her to forgive you. She’s just.. she’s broken. Give her time to heal.” I say in one breath. 

“I- Okay.” I let out a small breath as there’s another thunk and I know he’s crying. It feels like I’m being torn in two and Brad is keeping me grounded but barely.

“Just- give her today.” 

“I will.” The line goes silent and I put her phone back down when Taylor comes out, dressed and wiping her eyes as she carries the puppy in one hand. 

“Can we take Rusty?” I nod a little and she smiles a small smile while grabbing her stuff not letting go of the dog as she clips the leash onto him. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we pulled up the fair was simply just.. alive. Sometimes when being what I am, it’s easy to forget what people my age do. I think Taylor and Brad felt the same way I do. They’re eyes lit up when they realizes they could be normal and happy for a day too. When we pulled up we quickly hopped out of the car and ran inside. Taylor looped her arm through mine with Rusty in the other arm and for a moment.. just a moment it felt like we’re eight again. Carefree and the teenagers we are. She leads all of us to a ring toss and Brad and MJ win Taylor and I giant bears. Ned tried but ultimately fails. 

“I was so close! That game is so rigged!” Ned whines as he sucks in the lollipop he won for ALMOST making it. 

“You missed by, like, a foot.” Taylor retaliates.

“I would’ve given it to you.” Taylor smiles softly and ruffles Ned’s hair and I smile at her. 

“I’m hungry.” MJ whines and we all laugh. 

“You’re always hungry.” Brad snaps back playfully and MJ flips him off as I hum in agreement. 

“I am hungry too.” I squeak. Everyone eventually agrees on a small hotdog place and it ends in a ketchup packet fight that Autumn would be ashamed of. Eventually we all finish eating and go on some of the rides they had at the fair. Brad threw up twice and Ned threw up three times. By the end of the night we decide to ride the Ferris Wheel as it’s all lit up. And I make sure to get on with Brad leaning my head on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” I say softly trying to contain the nervousness that’s shaking my voice. But he just pulls me closer and kisses my temple. 

“I love you too.” I turn my face to kiss him properly and he lets me kissing me back just as sweetly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time we get home we’re all exhausted even poor little Rusty as he passes out in his little dog bed just inside Taylors door. 

“I’m changing into pajamas and then we’re watching that movie.” Taylor says as she walks to her room and I walk to the kitchen. On the counter is a bouquet of roses. I walk over expecting them to be from Peter for Taylor. They’re gorgeous and I go to move one to grab the note only to be pricked by a small thorn and Yelp softly as I put my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. Being extra careful I grab the note this time. I hum as I open it only for my blood to run cold as I read the small letter. 

“You can’t run from us for forever Danielle.  
Love your true home,  
HYDRA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it so far? Let me know. If you enjoy this check out my other fics! I’ll be on a trip so I’ll post these three and if I can thr next hopefully next week! Feedback!


End file.
